<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locker Room Payback by MrAnonArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541612">Locker Room Payback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis'>MrAnonArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Filming, M/M, Revenge, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Sheen are forced into a humiliating situation at Nick's hands as revenge for a past mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locker Room Payback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was a commission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy never thought he could dread the locker room any more. Now that he was standing in the middle of it with him and Sheen butt naked and Nick filming them…he was almost impressed by the new lows he had reached.<br/>	“Nick? Is this really necessary? I said I’d pay you back for your clothes!” Jimmy pleaded.<br/>	“Yes, this is necessary! This is payback for your latest dumb invention burning off all my clothes at school!” Nick adjusted the camera and smirked. “Now some rich freaks on the internet are gonna pay me to see your pale ass!”<br/>	Jimmy let out a defeated sigh. “Fine…but why is Sheen here?”<br/>	Jimmy and Nick looked at Sheen. Sheen shrugged his shoulders. “I thought this would be fun,” he replied with a wide grin. “Besides, Jimmy, I’ve studied videos about all this kind of stuff! I’ll help you through it!”<br/>	Jimmy placed his face in his hands. “Let’s just get this over with.”<br/>	Nick clicked the record button on the camera. “And…action!” he announced with a snicker.<br/>	Sheen instantly pulled Jimmy into a lavish, French kiss. At first, Jimmy wanted to pull away. His brain told him to run. But instincts quickly caved in as he gave into Sheen’s apparently-well-studied sex skills.<br/>	Jimmy gasped as Sheen put him down on his hands and knees. Sheen knelt down behind Jimmy, spit into his hand, and coated his own dick in the saliva. He then pulled Jimmy’s ass cheeks open. Jimmy prepared himself. “Just let me know if this starts to hurt!” Sheen announced. “I probably won’t stop but I’ll take your pain into consideration!”<br/>	Jimmy looked back at Sheen. “What-” Jimmy had no time to finish as Sheen plowed his erect penis into Jimmy’s anus. Jimmy covered his mouth. Having Sheen’s dick inside his ass felt a lot better than he had expected. Muffled moans escaped him as Sheen grabbed his butt cheeks and wildly rutted him. It didn’t take long for Sheen to climax, sending a stream of hot jizz all throughout Jimmy’s innards.<br/>	“Really, Sheen? That fast?” Nick asked with a smirk.<br/>	“I’m a quick shooter, alright?!” Sheen snapped back before pulling his dick out. Jimmy rubbed his butt cheeks in an attempt to get rid of soreness. When he turned back to face Sheen, Sheen was now on his back and was presenting his anus to Jimmy missionary style. “Now do me!”<br/>	Jimmy looked at Nick who silently beckoned him to go through with it. “Ugh…fine,” Jimmy said as he knelt down in front of Sheen. It was then that he noticed his own dick had gotten incredibly erect from Sheen’s dicking. Following Sheen’s tricks, Jimmy spit into his hand and coated his penis. He then took hold of Sheen’s leg joins and plowed forward into Sheen’s anus.<br/>	Being inside Sheen felt a million times better than having Sheen inside him. Sheen’s anus wrapped around his cock like a warm hug as he rutted the orifice. Jimmy fell forward onto Sheen’s chest and gave into instinct as he vigorously rutted his friend. Sheen hugged his back tightly and Jimmy proceeded to loudly moan as he came inside Sheen, a torrent of warmth spreading from his loins all the way to his cock head. Jimmy pulled out of Sheen and Nick stopped recording.<br/>	“A bit fast but I think that’ll be good enough. Consider your debt paid,” Nick said as he took the camera and walked off, leaving Jimmy and Sheen awkwardly staring at each other.<br/>	“Want to do this again sometime?” Sheen asked with a wide grin.<br/>	Jimmy wiped his hand through his hair and sighed. A small smile formed on his face. “Sure,” he replied. “But no cameras next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>